This Town
by ames86
Summary: "It's funny how things never change in this old town. So far from the stars. And I want to tell you everything. The words I never got to say the first time around." Finn and Rachel meet again for the first time after so many years apart. How much have things changed? (AU/One Shot)


Hi! So I'm definitely working on my other two stories, but I just heard this song ('This Town' by Niall Horan) that for some reason made me think of this idea, and I needed to just get it down on paper. A bit angsty, but I hope you like it as much as I do. (I really like it) Just a one off - but please let me know what you think!

* * *

Finn Hudson stepped out of his new brand new BMW X5, parking it right in front of his family home. It wasn't the home he grew up in, but it was the one filled with the best memories. His mother, Carole, married Burt when he was just 10 years old, and he went from being an only child living in a tiny apartment, to an older brother living in a middle-class neighborhood, in a cozy home. It's been a few years since he's been back to this house, to this town.

He graduated from high school nearly ten years ago and honestly just never looked back. Growing up in an extremely small town, he was just lucky to be noticed for his athletic abilities. Every coach, teacher, local news reporter always told him he was something special. He'd leave this town on a football scholarship, get drafted by a top NFL team, and live the life he was destined to have. Well, they were right. Here he was - Quarterback of the Dallas Cowboys for the past 5 years, making millions of dollars through just endorsements. To say he was good was an understatement.

So what was a popular Quarterback doing in Lima, Ohio anyway? Finn found himself back home this particular weekend for a wedding. Two of his high school friends, Santana and Brittany, were finally tying the knot. At first he wasn't even sure he could attend, but his brother guilt-tripped him saying he's missed out on so many events already, how could he miss out on a once in a lifetime event? Football season was currently off, and he had a few weeks before he needed to start training again, so there really was just no way he could say no.

He walked up to the door, and reached under the flower pot for the spare key. He shook his head and laughed. _Things really don't change._

He walked into the house, dropping his duffel bag on the floor. He heard chatter in the kitchen and quietly walked towards the kitchen.

Kurt and his husband, Blaine, were sitting at the kitchen counter in the middle of conversation with Carole and Burt.

"...and so he came into the store, clearly trying to return something he already wore. I could smell the cheap cologne on the clothes the moment he walked into the store!" Kurt said to them, recapping events that happened earlier in the day at his clothing store.

"No way!" Finn made his presence known. "How could he!" He walked further into the kitchen, a grin on his place.

Everyone's attention turned towards his voice, clearly startled. Carole squealed, quickly walking over to wrap her arms around Finn's waist.

"Finn! Welcome home son." Burt said, also walking over towards him.

Kurt's face was not amused, still rattled by the earlier events. "It was a $200 shirt, Finn!"

Finn laughed, pulling his mother tighter into his side. "Hey, Ma. You get shorter on me?" He joked.

"Oh Finny!" She patted his arm playfully. "I'm glad you made it home safely! You must be hungry, I'll heat you up some food."

Finn nodded as Carole went to the refrigerator, making room for Burt to greet Finn.

"Well if it isn't Mr. QB himself. You hit a record yet how many time a QB can get sacked in one game?" Burt said, giving him a hug, patting his shoulder lightly.

Finn laughed. "Can't say I haven't stopped trying. Hey Brother-in-law." Finn nodded to Blaine, who was next in line for a hug.

"Addy is going to be _so_ excited to see her Uncle Finn. She can't stop playing with the little football action figure you gave her a few months ago." Blaine told him. Addison, or Addy as she was affectionately called, was Kurt and Blaine's 4 year old daughter. They adopted her at birth, and since then, Uncle Finn has always been her favorite person in the whole world.

"Ah my Addy! Where is the little munchkin?" Finn said, making his way over to his brother.

"Come on Kurt, give your older brother a hug." Finn opened his arms up for Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him a hug. "You're _so_ dramatic. And that's coming from me! Addy is upstairs, already put down for bed. We _cannot_ wake her, or she literally will not go back to sleep."

Carole set a plate of food down on the table for Finn, who walked over to the table and sat down. "That's ok, I'll see her tomorrow then. It's been awhile since I've had a home cooked meal. It's usually take out." Finn said, immediately stuffing his face.

"Don't forget to breathe, kid," Burt stared at him in amazement. Finn always did have quite the appetite.

"It was a long flight!" Finn said defensively.

"Uh huh, and we could have picked you up from the airport, you know." Burt told him.

Finn shrugged. "I was just going to grab a taxi but I figured I'd need a ride while I was out here...so I just rented the first thing I saw."

Blaine looked out the window, nodded his head in approval. "Can't blame you for that."

They stayed up for a few more hours, talking and catching up, before Carole and Burt turned in for the night.

"I can't believe Santana and Brit are actually getting married." Kurt shook his head.

"Seriously! Out of all the couples in high school...I did not think they'd be the ones that made out. Heck, my money was on you and Rachel." Blaine laughed, nodding his head to Finn.

Finn laughed a little, looking down at the drink in his hand. _Yeah, you're not the only one._

Kurt looked over sympathetically at Finn. "Speaking of ex-girlfriends...any current ones?"

He shook his head. "Nah man, it's all football, all the time."

"Yeah, okay." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Tell that to every tabloid magazine out there that ties you to a new girl every week."

"Hey, he's single! Let him live it up. He'll find the right one eventually." Blaine said.

Finn nodded a little. Shit, he was 28 years old. He was young - he had all the time in the world for relationships.

He quickly changed the subject, asking Kurt a question, which he knew would keep the attention off of him for the rest of the night.

* * *

He finally laid his head down on his pillow around 2 am. He stayed in his old bedroom, which looked like it still belonged in a previous decade. He loved hanging out with Blaine and Kurt, but boy could they talk! His mind deferred from the conversation the moment Rachel's name was mentioned.

 _Rachel._ It's been a long time since he's heard that name. It's been even longer since he's said it. She was his high school sweetheart. The moment he laid eyes on her freshmen year, he knew she'd be something special. He was a freshmen who made the varsity football team, and she somehow convinced him to join the glee club. He laughed a little, thinking about all of the slushies he faced for nearly two weeks before he had a chance to play in his first game. The slushies stopped - he was considered the boy with the golden hand.

Would she be at the wedding? The last he knew, Santana and her were sworn enemies in high school. He knew she no longer lived in Ohio. She was destined for something better, just like he was. His eyes closed and he fell asleep very quickly, her being the last thoughts on his mind.

Their breakup was less than amicable, and he always regretted the way they ended.

What he wouldn't do to see her just one more time.

* * *

Finn fixed his bowtie, checking himself out in the mirror. He had to admit - he looked good. His assistant got him a suit last minute and he was nervous it wouldn't fit, but without sounding cocky, he knew he'd turn a few heads at the wedding.

He rode with Kurt, Blaine and Addy to the ceremony. They had to be there earlier than most as Addy was one of the flower girls. The whole ride to the venue she practiced taking imaginary flowers out of her little basket.

While Kurt and Blaine were busy with Addy, Finn walked around, checking out all the fun little photos Brit and Santana had of themselves placed in different places. He stopped in front of a huge mirror filled with writing, and realized it was the seating chart for the reception.

He glazed over the names, finding the ones he knew.

 _ **Finn Hudson, Table 6.**_

 _ **Kurt, Blaine and Addison Hummel-Anderson, Table 6.**_ Finn chuckled at the inclusion of Addy. She'd be the life of the table, that was for sure.

 _ **Sam Evans, Table 6**_ _. Sam Evans? I haven't seen that dude in forever._

 _ **Quinn and Noah Puckerman, Table 6.**_

 _ **Mercedes Jones, Table 6.**_

 _ **Rachel Berry, Table 6.**_

Wait. What?

 _ **Rachel Berry, Table 6.**_

He read it again. It was still there. She was coming. She was going to be here. His throat tightened up at the thought. Did she know he was coming? She had to have known, right?

Oh fuck.

Rachel walked in just before the ceremony started. He spotted her the moment she walked in. She was still as beautiful as ever, except _way_ more beautiful. Adulthood really looked favorably upon her.

She wore a dazzling (as Kurt called it) sequined dress that ended just above her knees, her long hair flowing with soft curls. He watched her look around, a nervous look on her face, as she quickly found a seat on the other end of the seating arrangements.

"Rachel is here." Finn heard Kurt whisper to Blaine.

"I haven't seen that girl since high school. She looks _amazing."_ Kurt continued.

He looked ahead, keeping his eyes focused on the beautifully decorated rustic arbour. He knew he was bad at keeping in touch with people, but to hear she really hasn't kept in touch with anyone surprised him.

Mr. Schuester, his old glee club coach, sat on the other side of him. He couldn't stop talking about how proud he was of each student from that class. Everyone went on to do great things - but nothing was as special as Finn playing in the NFL. Or Rachel landing a starring role on Broadway.

Finn smiled to himself, happy that she too, found her dream.

* * *

The wedding left not one dry eye in the room. Santana and Brittany faced many adversities with their relationship, and to see them come out successful was just a beautiful thing.

Finn was grabbing a drink from the bar during cocktail hour when he felt a hand touch his shoulder gently.

"Uh, Rachel. Hi." He said, somehow losing his train of thought.

"Hello, Finn. You look well." She smiled politely at him.

He gave her a genuine smile back. "You too, Rach. I heard you've made it to Broadway. Congrats...I uh, I know how important that was for you."

She looked surprised but gave him a small smile back.

"Mr. Schuester told me." Finn said sheepishly. "Looks like I'm not the only home town hero around here, huh?"

"Well I am certainly no hero the way you are...football is like God around here."

They both shared a small laugh before Rachel cleared her throat.

"Look, Finn, I know this might be awkward for both of us considering it's been a very long time since we've seen each other and we're also seated at the same table and I don't want things to be weird or uncomfortable with our...friends, so I just wanted to come over and say hi and avoid any type of discomfort we might face with an awkward encounter in front of anyone else..." Rachel rambled, speaking quickly.

The smile stayed on his face as he watched her. He could see the slight lines that were near her eyes. She certainly was more beautiful than he'd even see her, and even with all of these years passing them by, it was funny to see that she was still the same old Rachel Berry.

Finn nodded. "You're absolutely right. I promise we won't make it weird, okay?"

Rachel paused and then nodded her head, a look of accomplishment written on her face.

"Hudson!" He heard Sam call out to him, waving him over.

Finn looked over at Sam, and then at Rachel, who was still staring at him. She blushed slightly, looking away.

"I hope we get a chance to talk later." He told her, before walking off in the direction of Sam, who was huddled in a circle with some other guys from high school.

Rachel watched him walk off, finally feeling like she could breathe. He was still just as handsome as he was in high school, if not more so. How did they even end up like this? Barely greeting each other, losing touch over the years? She sighed, turning towards the bar, ordering a glass of champagne. She was going to need a few of those if she was going to survive the rest of the night.

* * *

Finn was bummed out that he didn't get the seat next to Rachel. He didn't want to seem eager, but when he walked to the table, there was an open seat next to Rachel, but Addy insisted that her Uncle Finn sit next to her instead.

He spent the night chatting with Puck, who sat on the other side of him, and with Addy - going back and forth between conversations until Addy was finally convinced it was okay to talk to Puck as well. He stole glances towards Rachel, seated directly across from him at this round table. She spoke mainly with Mercedes and Quinn, animated in her speaking, her infectious laugh bringing a smile to their faces. Their eyes caught each other's a few times throughout the dinner and speeches, a small smile resting on both of their faces.

It wasn't until towards the end of the night, where he finally had a chance to himself to go talk to her. Apparently everyone wanted to talk to, and take pics with a real life QB. He knew he couldn't say no.

She was sitting alone at the table, everyone else paired up with their dancing partners for the night. The DJ turned on a slower song, Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" blasting through the speakers.

He cleared his throat as he approached her. "Could I...interest you in a dance?"

She smiled a little, nodding. He placed his hand out for her and she hesitantly placed her hand in his. The soft touch of both of their hands climbed through their bodies, resonating a heat they both felt.

He guided her to the dance floor, placing his arms loosely on her hips, as she rested hers around his neck. Even with her heels, he towered over her easily. He wondered if she could feel just how fast his heart was racing.

"So uh, you and Santana? I thought you guys hated each other..." Finn broke their silence.

"Ha...we did. I...bumped into her in New York a few years ago. Trust me...I didn't think the two of us would ever become friends either." She said.

"That's kinda nice though, right?"

Rachel nodded a little. "She actually helped me through things...a lot."

He knew what she meant. It hurt him to think he couldn't be that person for her.

They danced the rest of the song in silence, a faster song now taking its place.

She removed her arms from his neck. "Thanks...for the dance."

"Rach..." Finn said to her. His expression showed he had so much more to say, but no words came out of his mouth.

She knew. She felt the same way. After all they've been through, what was there to say?

Tears quickly found their way to her eyes. "I...can't." She shook her head, and quickly walked off the dance floor, quickly finding an exit.

Finn stared after her before quickly looking around to see if anyone noticed. Letting out a sigh of relief, he made his way towards the exit. He found her outside, sitting on top of a picnic table not too far away.

"Rachel...we have to talk." He said, approaching her.

"What is there to even say, Finn?" she looked up at him. "You know, I knew you were going to be here and I told myself I'd be able to handle it, but clearly I can't!"

"You think I can, Rach? The last time we even spoke...we..." He couldn't even bring the words to come out of his mouth.

"We buried our baby." She whispered, her voice breaking, as more tears poured down her face.

He sighed, sitting down next to her at the table, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

 _Rachel stared at her doctor in shock as he told her the news. She was just supposed to fill out her immunization card for NYADA and needed the Doctor's signature. Instead, he told her she was 6 weeks pregnant. She knew her period was off but she chalked it up to just being excited about moving to New York and starting this new journey in her life._

 _She can't have a baby. And Finn? He was moving to California tomorrow! He had a full ride to UCLA and he was starting football camp in just a few days. He couldn't have a baby either. They were both just moments away from receiving their dreams, they could not raise a baby. She knew what she had to do._

 _She left the doctor's office and called him, asking him to come over right away. He sensed the fear in her voice, and was waiting outside of her home before she even got there._

 _They sat on her bed, the paper from the doctor's office in Finn's hands. He hadn't spoken in a few minutes and Rachel didn't know what to do._

 _"Finn? Please...say something." She pleaded._

 _"No." he whispered._

 _"No?" she repeated his words._

 _"We can't...no. Rachel, we can't have a baby." He turned to look at her, disbelief written all over his face._

 _"I can barely take care of myself! My mom packed my suitcase for me! I'm moving to LA...you're moving to New York. This..isn't happening!" He shook his head._

 _"What am I supposed to do, Finn? I'm 17 and pregnant...how am I supposed to move to New York?!"_

 _"You're going to get rid of it. We can't keep this, Rachel. Don't you see that?" He grabbed her head gently in his hands. "We can't raise a baby."_

 _The tears streamed down both of their faces. She knew he was right._

 _"Finn, I'm just really scared..."_

 _"I know babe. But...you understand right? Why we can't do this? I'm leaving tomorrow but can someone go with you to do this? Shit - did you tell your dads? Are they going to kill me?!" He looked around, as if they were going to pop out from behind the curtains._

 _Rachel slowly nodded. Nothing should get in the way of their dreams, right?_

* * *

 _Finn left the next day for LA, and Rachel went alone to the clinic. She watched as woman after woman went in, all in tears. Their was a video playing in the waiting room, showing what a woman's body would go through with an abortion._

 _She placed a hand on her stomach. No. She couldn't do this. She couldn't kill an innocent life._

 _She went home that night and broke down to her father's, telling them everything. To say they were livid was an understatement. But, they gave her their support._

 _She called Finn that night, telling him about what happened at the clinic._

 _"I just couldn't do it, Finn." she cried into the phone. "I...I know we can't have a baby, but I can't just kill this little thing growing inside of me!"_

 _"But what are we going to do, Rach?! Football camp is kicking my ass here. Soon school is gonna start, and how the hell are we supposed to take care of a kid?" He sighed. This is not how he pictured college. His teammates were all out, going to a frat party, and here he was - on the phone with his pregnant girlfriend._

 _"Adoption." she said softly._

 _"What?"_

 _"Someone will adopt our baby...with my talent and your athletic genes, surely someone will want a little us. This is the right thing to do." she told him. "I spoke to my dads about it and they support the idea..."_

 _"Oh God." He groaned. "Your dads know? Are you sure they aren't on their way to kill me right now?"_

 _"I talked them out of it." she said softly._

 _He sighed. "Okay."_

 _"Are we selfish people?" she whispered into the phone._

 _"No." He said, but then sighed. "Yes...but we're doing the right thing for us. For all of us."_

 _Someone would adopt and love their baby, in a way they both could not. It hurt him to think that. He knew Rachel would be a great mother to his children...when they were ready. But they weren't. And they were both relieved._

* * *

 _While the next few months were hard with both of them at school, both of their minds were always focused on this unborn baby. So many what-ifs crossed their minds. But as they dove deeper into football, and school, and acting classes, the more they were sure this was the right decision._

 _It put a strain on their relationship. Finn harbored the pregnancy from his family, friends, and his coach much to Rachel's dismay. No one knew about it except Rachel's fathers. He never had the chance to visit her, because football took over all of his life. It wasn't like high school - he wasn't the big man on campus anymore. He had to prove his worth, and had to work harder than any other man on the team to earn his spot as a starting QB._

 _But then, as if things weren't bad enough, they took a turn for the worst. He was just leaving football practice when he heard the voicemail from her father. He knew she was back home in Lima for the week since she was off from school, but it worried him that it was her father calling him. He dropped the phone as he repeated the words her father's just said. Her placenta separated from the uterus...she's bleeding...the baby, oh God, she lost the baby. A sweet little boy that would never know just how loved and wanted he was._

 _Finn found the first flight out home. He broke down as he got there, confessing to his mother what transpired the last few months. They held a small private funeral, attended by just Finn, Rachel, his mom, and her dad's. They all swore to keep this just between them, and it would be the most tragic secret any of them would ever have to keep. A piece of Rachel and Finn died that day._

* * *

 _Their relationship suffered almost immediately. He spent all of his time in football, and Rachel could not focus on anything but the baby. He didn't know how to comfort her. He couldn't even comfort himself. And so, it was over._

 _The next time they had any sort of interaction would be a few years later, when Finn was drafted into the NFL._

 _'Finn, Congratulations. You've worked your whole life for this...I knew you'd be a shining star. Xo - Rachel.'_

 _His heart warmed seeing her message. He tried to call her so many times before - but she changed her number. He drafted his e-mail a million times, pouring his heart out to her._

 _But all he responded was 'Thanks, Rach.'_

* * *

"I think back to everything that happened, and all I feel is regret." He finally spoke, lifting his head from his hands.

Rachel sighed. "I think about it, a lot. We made the right decision, Finn. It just didn't work out the way we planned."

"Are you okay, Rachel? You have to know that I've wanted to reach out to you so many times."

"I don't know if I'll ever be okay..." she looked at him. "But I never blamed you for anything...I don't know if you felt that way."

"I blamed myself for a lot of things. I wasn't there for you...when you needed me the most. For that, I'll always be sorry."

Rachel leaned over, resting her hand near his knee. "I've forgiven you, Finn. Please...don't blame yourself anymore."

He rested his hand on top of hers, holding it in his. They stood quiet for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company, finally having a chance to reflect on the pieces of their lives that would always tie them together.

"Are you happy?" he asked, turning to face her.

She smiled a little. "Yes. I am."

"Broadway? Boyfriend? What have I missed in your life, Rachel Berry?" he asked, a slight smile on his face. The heavy air lifted from around them, and they were both relieved.

"Broadway is just...amazing. The thrill of performing every night for a new audience...it's just...completely exhilarating." She said. He noticed she didn't answer the boyfriend question, but he didn't push it.

"I think I know exactly how you feel. Football is just like that." Finn told her.

Rachel laughed. "Except I probably won't have a chance of getting a concussion every time I perform."

"Ha." Finn laughed. "That's probably for the best."

She smiled at him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." Finn told her, happy that they were having more than just a 'small talk' conversation.

"Well...my show is ending soon. I've thought about getting another part in another show...but...I think part of me is ready to come home. I feel like there's a piece of me here. I've...been talking with Mr. Schuester. McKinley is in need of a few new teachers, a music history class specifically...and he asked me to take over the Glee Club." she said, biting her lip.

"Wow, Rach...is that what you want?" He knew how she felt - about a piece of her being here. He felt the same way.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "The more I think about it, the more I want to do it. I'll be closer to my dads...I'll still get to sing every day...and...I think it just makes sense for me to come back...home."

Finn squeezed her hand lightly in his. "You would be the best teacher, Rachel. I would go back to high school just to be in your class." He playfully teased.

Rachel laughed - and he knew it wasn't her fake 'haha' laugh. It was a real, loud Rachel Berry laugh that brought a smile to his face.

 _"_ I don't know if I'll really do it, but...I'm seriously considering it. Am I crazy?" she asked, looking for some type of validation.

"No, you're not. I think you need to do what you think will make you the most happy. I know your dads would be happy..." he told her.

"Ugh, I'm sure. They visit me all the time in New York...but it can be quite the lonely city." she sighed.

"I'll risk sounding redundant...but...no boyfriend? Husband?" he said.

"No..." she glanced over at him. "No boyfriend or husband."

His smile widened and she laughed. "I don't know if I should ask you though...I've seen your face around a few magazines."

"Don't believe the hype, babe. There is no girl." He told her.

She gave him a small smile, nervous as to where this conversation would head. Why did it seem so easy, so simple talking to him? Like they were still together, still best friends.

"What about you, Hudson?" she said, changing the mood. "Do you ever see yourself coming back home?"

Finn contemplated before shrugging. "Honestly, Dallas has been really good to me. I love being out there...but it's definitely not home."

"I heard Ohio has two football teams...is that true?" she asked.

"Uh..." Finn laughed. "Yeah, they do. Since when have you been keeping up with football?"

Rachel shrugged and smiled. "Wouldn't be so bad to play for one of those teams would it?"

"What are you saying, Rach?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

She paused before shaking her head. "Nothing..." What was she saying? She knew she missed him, but it wasn't her place to tell him what he should do. Although it never really stopped her before.

She looked at her phone for the time. "I should be going...I have an early flight back to New York tomorrow. I have a show tomorrow night." she climbed down from the table, Finn following suit.

"You're leaving already?" He didn't want to sound so...desperate, but he couldn't help himself. He just started talking to her again, and now she was walking out of his life so quickly, again.

"I have to..." she told him. She reached up touching his cheek with her palm, and for a second, Finn closed his eyes. Her soft touch seized through his body, heat rushing through straight to his heart. He opened his eyes, staring right into her eyes. They said no words, but every emotion was felt through one simple touch.

"I'll see you around, Finn." She told him before slowly removing her hand and backing away slowly, walking off to her car.

He watched after her, still feeling the heat of her hand on his cheek. He's never felt anything quite like Rachel Berry.

* * *

Finn made the dumbest mistake by not getting her number that night at the wedding. He figured she'd try to get in touch with him - a facebook request, Instagram, his publicist, something! But she doesn't. He doesn't either.

But he finds himself, a few months later, signing a contract with the Cincinnati Bengals as starting Quarterback. It was a trade that no one expected, not even himself, really. He thought back to her words all the time. Did she want him to come back home? He had to take the chance and find out.

Mr. Schuester arranges for him to be the keynote speaker at McKinley's Homecoming. So here he was, walking down the hallway of a place that gave him so much. He stopped walking just as he was in front of the choir room. He peeks in, expecting to see Mr. Schuester. Instead, it's her.

They lock eyes the moment he walks into the room.

"You're home." He said, matter of factly. She accepted the job.

"I'm home..." she repeated his words, softly.

"I'm home, too..." Did she know that he'd be there today?

"I heard." The smile on her face grew.

"I'm uh...speaking in the auditorium in a few minutes."

Rachel nodded, shuffling her papers together, stuffing them neatly into her folder. "I was just on my way there...we can walk together." She suggested to him.

Finn nodded, and waited for her to walk towards him. He grabbed her hand gently, causing her to stop in front of him when she was close enough.

"We're home." He whispered.

Two words. So simple - but it meant so much to the both of them. Her heart fluttered as she smiled at him, her eyes reflecting the same love, want, and need as seen in his.

They walked down the hall to the auditorium hand in hand, as they've done so many times before.

Maybe this was their second chance.


End file.
